La ironía del sueño
by Camg95
Summary: Aunque su estoica cara no lo demostrase, Hypnos siempre estaba, a diferencia de Thanatos, estresado por el trabajo que Hades le escargaba, y, gracias a ello, era el único en el Inframundo que no podía pegar un ojo.


**Bien, tengo cosas que hacer, otras que corregir y una habitación que ordenar, pero aun así tuve que ponerme a escribir esto. Puede que no sea Waw, pero quise escribirlo y helo aquí. **

**Tal vez el título no sea del todo claro, pero no supe cambiárselo.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de su respectivo autor, Masami Kurumada. **

* * *

La ironía del sueño.

¿No sería irónico que, quien sufriese de insomnio, fuese el propio Dios del Sueño, Hypnos? Pues, aunque suene a lema de comercial barato, era cierto.

Hypnos observaba, desde su puesto en el sillón de terciopelo negro, a su hermano gemelo dormir a pierna suelta, ocupando casi todo el condenado mueble; roncando, ¡si, roncaba! Incluso estando lejos, Hypnos podía escuchar a Thanatos balbucear y roncar, mientras que él tenía ojeras y un tic bajo el ojo derecho que aumentaba su velocidad con cada ronquido de Thanatos. ¡Qué envidia tenía!

Otros Dioses solían describir esa misma envidia que ahora sentía por su hermano dirigida al mismo Hypnos, pues, ¿quién estaría mejor descansado que él? El Dios del sueño, Hypnos; y que, en todo caso, de sufrir uno de los gemelos insomnio, ese sería Thanatos, pues nadie consideraba a la muerte como bonita..., ¡pero vayan a explicarle eso a Hades! No había nada correcto en las suposiciones de esos Dioses ignorantes: desde hace rato, no era Thanatos sino Hypnos quien no dormía. Esta vez, su recurrente insomnio se había extendido de un par de días a dos o tres semanas, o eso es lo que su mente cansada calculaba.

Su hermano tragó una mosca.

Hypnos normalmente esbozaba una leve, muy leve sonrisa en demostración de la _«enorme gracia»_ que le daba ver los originales despertares de su hermano. Siempre ocurría. De hecho no había día en el que Thanatos no despertase abruptamente por haberse tragado un insecto; eso le pasaba por dormir con la boca abierta, desparramado por allí. Hypnos se lo recordaba a diario, pero el testarudo Dios de la Muerte no entendía.

—¿Pudiste dormir? —preguntó Thanatos algo somnoliento.

Intentando deshacerse de los restos del insecto, carraspeó.

Hypnos negó con un lento movimiento de cabeza.

Olvidé mencionar que el pobre aun no había parpadeado. Le escocían los ojos, si, pero de esta forma luego podía pegar los ojos un buen rato... aunque, claro, no lograba dormir con esto, pero le agradaba ilusionarse y pensar: _«duermo al fin» _

—Y... ¿Sabes porqué? —volvió a preguntar Thanatos.

Hypnos negó nuevamente con esa lentitud que ponía nervioso a su hermano.

—¡Pareces muerto! —exclamó con algo de asco, estaba cansado de ver muertos (otra gran ironía)

Hypnos asintió de esa misma manera. Thanatos lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó.

—¡Reaccioná!

—Quiero dormir. —gimoteó, algo impropio de él, pero ¡quería dormir!

—Iré a ver si no tienen drogas o un palo.

—¿Un palo? —preguntó extrañado.

Thanatos se levantó del sillón con calma y caminó hasta la puerta, allí se detuvo y observó fijamente a su gemelo.

—Si no hay ninguna droga que te haga dormir, te golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza y se acaba el asunto. —sonrió.

Lo decía enserio, Thanatos jamás sonreía de esa forma cuando mentía.

Hypnos observó aterrado a su hermano y deseo que, por Hades, que encontrase drogas..., o alcohol, pero ¿un palo?

Se echó en el sillón e intentó dormir. Adoptó incluso la postura que tenía Thanatos al dormir, la cual le parecía incómoda y, además, le daba asco tan solo pensar que podría tragarse un insecto. También intentó dormir como había visto hacía Hades: tieso y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho... ¡No! Le provocaba más terror aun.

Resopló, ¿porqué debía tener él insomnio?

En eso entró Thanatos. Hypnos inmediatamente inspeccionó sus manos y se preparó para correr.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que Thanatos no traía ningún palo consigo, como tampoco drogas, sino que de su espalda colgaban curiosos dos de los Jueces y Pandora, Radamanthys, apartado del grupo, buscaba el momento exacto para fugarse; lo habían traído a la fuerza.

Hypnos hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

«Gracias por hacer de mi un circo, Thanatos» decía la nota adjunta a la mirada molesta de Hypnos. Thanatos entendió el mensaje, eran gemelos después de todo y conocía a Hypnos de pies a cabeza (aunque desconocía porqué no compartían un mismo color de ojos y cabello)

—Se me ha escapado. —explicó Thanatos con la misma expresión neutra de siempre..., aunque Hypnos pudo notar como, casi imperceptiblemente, su gemelo curvaba los labios.

Ese «se me ha escapado» le supo mal a Hypnos, ¿qué ahora hasta Atenea sabía? Pues no es que su hermano pensase antes de hablar, como tampoco se tomaba el tiempo de medir su tono de voz, y, con lo chismosos que eran los espectros, no le extrañaría que todo el Inframundo supiese y la voz se hubiese corrido hasta Grecia.

¡Qué ironía, Hypnos sufre de insomnio! Eso debían estar carcajeando los doce Santos Dorados y los de Bronce, ¡bah! La propia Atenea debía estar cubriéndose la boca en un intento de suprimir su risa.

—¿Hermano?

Hypnos sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a los presentes. Radamanthys se había fugado y los dos Jueces restantes cuchichiaban tras Pandora.

La mujer carraspeó.

—No es extraño sufrir de insomnio. Aveces lo padezco. —dijo ella con su característica calma.

Aiacos asintió.

Thanatos y Minos parecían no tener ese problema. Minos tenía quien lo remplace mientras él ataba moscas a un hilo y las veía intentar escapar —ignórese dicha forma de diversión—; mientras Thanatos..., Thanatos era Thanatos, hacía lo que le venía cuando quería.

—Soy el Dios del Sueño. —respondió malhumorado.

A Hypnos le dio la impresión de que Pandora no había tenido eso en cuenta.

—Da igual. —dijo la hermana de Hades, ignorando su condición de Dios. —A usted siempre se le ve estresado, no me extraña. —suspiró.

Aiacos asintió nuevamente, ¿estaba escuchando o no?

—Se la pasa haciéndose mala-sangre. —Contribuyó Minos. El pelo le tapaba la cara como siempre. ¿Cómo rayos hacía para ver?

Hypnos sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces. Últimamente se quedaba prendado pensando en estupideces, o peor, pensando una cosa a la vez. ¡Su cerebro estaba colapsando!

—¿Mala-sangre? —preguntó. No asociaba dicha palabra con el insomnio.

—Es un pesimista. —aclaró el Juez.

—Cierto. —asintió Thanatos.

—Eso no es verdad. —Se defendió.

—¡Oh, no. El señor Hades se ha ensuciado! —Empezó Thanatos, imitándolo. —¡Imposible! ¡No, no puede ser! —continuó, reproduciendo a la perfección la voz neutra de Hypnos y esa leve pizca de emoción que le ponía aveces Hypnos a su voz. —¡Maldición! ¿Qué dijiste? ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Yo no soy así.

—¡Thanatos! —prosiguió el Dios de la Muerte, encarnizándose en su papel.

—¡Thanatos!

—¡Ves! —Su gemelo lo señaló acusadoramente.

—Ya entendí. —masculló. —¡Si hicieras las cosas que debes!

Pandora carraspeó.

—Hablaré con el señor Hades. —anunció. —Mientras tanto, descanse, señor Hypnos.

«Eso intento» pensó fastidiado el Dios del Sueño.

—Y usted, señor Thanatos..., —Pandora se mantuvo pensativa. ¿Cómo debía hablarle a Thanatos sin que este se sintiese ofendido? —ocúpese de su hermano.

Sus zapatos negros de tacón grueso y achatado se alejaron rápidamente de la sala. No era tan tonta como para afrontar la posible cólera de Thanatos.

Aiacos asintió.

Minos «observó» el pasillo vacío, luego a Thanatos y a Hypnos. Al final se fue tras Pandora..., sin Aiacos.

—Puedes retirarte. —le dijo Hypnos a Aiacos.

Él asintió. ¡Era el colmo con los espectros!

—¡Aiacos!

Esta vez, el Juez solo hizo el amague de aquel irritante movimiento. Se había dado cuenta que Hypnos no era tan tonto como había supuesto. Aiacos se marcho con paso tranquilo, no se arriesgaría a vislumbrar el límite de la bendita paciencia de Hypnos.

—Deberías relajarte un poco. —le aconsejo Thanatos.

¡Como si fuese fácil!

—No puedo. Debo llenar los papeles y...

—Yo me encargo.

—No, no lo harás. —Se levantó del sillón y tambaleó.

—Oh, no. —Lo obligo a sentarse, empujándolo por los hombros. —El señor Hades se enojará si te caes dormido durante sus reuniones. —Frunció el ceño. —La otra vez se molestó mucho.

La primera vez, al igual que la segunda, tercera, cuarta y otras millones de veces más. Podría decirse que Hades esperaba el momento en el que Hypnos desfallecía de cansancio para calificar la caída y compararlas con las demás.

Hypnos siguió insistiendo, él se había hecho responsable de dichas tareas y él las realizaría con la dedicación merecida. Al final, ante lo terco y responsable que era su hermano, Thanatos se vio obligado a apilar el trabajo de Hypnos en la mesa de té frente al sillón que este ocupaba, y sentarse allí a leer, firmar y sellar —o denegar más bien— las idioteces que pedían los espectros y que Hades no estaba de humor para escuchar. De esta forma, Thanatos esperaba que Hypnos se despreocupara y lograse dormir un poco, tan solo un poco.

Un minuto..., una hora completa, e Hypnos ni siquiera se había dignado a parpadear, solo observaba atentamente cada pequeño movimiento de la mano de Thanatos y a los documentos que leía de mala gana. Se aseguraba que no cometiese ningún error.

Al Dios de la Muerte comenzó a dolerle la muñeca y aburrirle la tarea después de un rato. No tardo en comenzar a bostezar y toda la maldita habitación se nubló repentinamente.

Ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano, Thanatos cayó dormido de bruces sobre los documentos y, como siempre, masculló algo y ronco como si no hubiese mañana.

Hypnos se agarró el cabello, totalmente desesperado ante lo que veía.

—¡Estás babeando todo!

Y con semejante hermano, ¿quién necesitaba dormir? Aunque, por lo menos, Thanatos había tenido buenas intenciones y lo tendría en mente hasta que creyera necesario su utilidad.

* * *

**Espero los haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo :P**


End file.
